The Last Hope
by Shiho Yuki
Summary: After failing to bring Sasuke back, Konoha blamed everything on Naruto. In blind anger, Naruto ran to the only place he could think of, the Akastuki. Gaara, after hearing the news joins his only friend. Neji, fallen into the hands Orochimaru, learns the
1. Thoughts

Naruto

The Last Hope

Summary: (Post Sasuke Retrieval) after failing to bring Sasuke back, Konoha blamed everything on Naruto. In blind anger, Naruto ran to the only place he could think of the Akastuki! Gaara, after hearing the news joins his only friend. Neji, fallen into the hands of Orochimaru, earns the biggest secret of the Hyuuga clan.

Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto… or I wont be here writing fanfics… I would be filthy rich living somewhere in Japan!

"Speech"

'Thinking'

On to the story!

Flamez are welcome as long as they are not just none sense like "it sucks" or some thing like that... if you have to flame me, at least tell me why I suck!

* * *

Naruto POV

I've been running for the last three days, hoping that Konoha shinobi would not find me… DAME THEM! I gave them the best I could… I defeated Gaara during the sand attack… they gave the credit to Sasuke – teme. After returning with a hole in my stomach from running after their precious hero… they only blamed me for his betrayal…. Some even suggested that forced him to go away so I'll have one less rival… hello, if I wanted him gone, I could have ignored him when he left… instead of going after him and come back half dead!

And my so called sensei, Sasuke this, Sasuke that… to him Sasuke is the best, and everyone else is just invisible. I'm going to show him that I can and will surpass that that bastard Uchiha.

Sakura… Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, stupid my childhood crush. You know what I don't care anymore, stupid bitch… I did everything for her, including going after stupid Sasuke. She had the nerve to slap me after I come back with a hole in my stomach.

Stupid Konoha, stupid, stupid Konoha… they can all go to hell! From now on, the will be no more, no more pretending to be the idiot, just so they can feel safe from Kyuubi, I will show them the true Naruto. I will show them the Yondaime's legacy. Yes, I know the truth about my stupid reckless, hero wannabe of a father…. I knew since I was six, since the first time I actually fainted from an attack, and met Kyuubi for the first time. I've been training since then… mastering our clan, the Kazama clan's blood line limit, and the tenshingan, once activated it allows me to read tell lies from truth and use the Flying Thunder God Technique (Hiraishin Sp?) the technique that earned my stupid father the name of the yellow flash of Konoha. Next to that, no one knows that I have such a technique, a great element of surprise on my side!

Now, all I have to do is let the Akastsuki find me….

Sasuke POV

Stupid dobe, stupid, stupid dobe… hope he's ok. Why did that stupid loud mouth have to come after me? It's not like that I'm leaving forever…. Did he actually think I was going to join the hentai snake bastard? Unlike him I actually have an IQ! I'm only staying in this hell hole for two years and eight or nine month at max! Did he actually think that I would let that snake freak posses me?

I'm only here so I can get stronger; Orochimaru is desperate to have me, which means he'll have to keep me busy by giving me more techniques than I can finish, so I don't have anytime to re-think my decision. He'll also have to keep me happy in every way possible so I do not have any reason to even consider that Konoha is better than the Oto, by doing that he will be stepping right where I want him to. I will learn all I possibly can during the two years and nine month that I believe I am safe from possession, than I will go back to Konoha. I still have enough influence there to guarantee my acceptance.

Gaara POV

Naruto left Konoha? Where else could he go? Wait… why do I care? Right I don't care! ... Where could he have gone? Damn him… now I feel emotions!

Where could that stupid loud boy have gone to…. I don't think right now any village would want to make an enemy of Konoha by hiding one of their missing nins. That leaves only one place… Akastuki…. How am I supposed to find the Akastuki though? Wait… I'll just have Shukaku find Kyuubi, and then I'll just find Naruto, wherever he is.

Now, how am I going to get Shukaku to agree…? Damn… stupid blond kid… now am showing worry… scary face, scary face…damn...

Now I just have to convince Shkaku to look for Kyuubi for me... this'll take a while...

Neji POV

I can't believe it… I'm stuck in the snack nest… what is fate trying to tell me by ding this? Is it my destiny to be confined here for all eternity? No… I must find a way out!

So deep in thought, I did not realize that someone was approaching me until I heard a faint "kukukukuku…" lifting my head, I snarled, "Orochimaru…."

"Kukukukuku… now, now Neji, is that how you usually talk to your superiors?"

"You are no superior of min!"

"Now, really? Little Hyuuga, you are currently my prisoner; I think it's very obvious who is the superior here. By the way," Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face, "I know the biggest secret of your little clan … I'm the only one who knows it, and that little secret involves you! Have I got your little attention yet?"

I looked up in surprise, expecting him to continue…

To be continued…

Hahahaha…I'm so mean….

People please review!

Oh, although parings would not come in until later… I'm open to suggestions now… especially on Yaoi of not… personally I very much prefer Yaoi… but hey, if you convince me not to do it… I might just listen to you...

If you guys want to you can try and guess what is the Hyuuga clan's secret that no one but Orochimaru knows... I don'e think anyone will get it... kut hey, you'll never know!

Ja!


	2. Secret

The Last Hope

Summary: Post Sasuke Retrieval after failing to bring Sasuke back, Konoha blamed everything on Naruto. In blind anger, Naruto ran to the only place he could think of the Akastuki! Gaara, after hearing the news joins his only friend. Neji, fallen into the hands of Orochimaru, earns the biggest secret of the Hyuuga clan.

Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto… or I wont be here writing fanfics… I would be filthy rich living somewhere in Japan!

"Speech"

'Thinking'

On to the story!

* * *

Orochimaru POV

Yes… kukuku… I can see that right now little Hyuuga Neji-kun is giving me his undivided attention, After all, why wouldn't he? I'm about to tell him the biggest secret of his clan, one that he unknowingly plays quite a part in. not only that, I'm the only one who know it… it was definitely worth the two year effort that I put into finding it. I already have little Uchiha Sasuke-kun, now, I will also get little Hyuuga Neji-kun to join me. Kukuku…

"Well, aren't you interested yet, Neji-kun?" I stalled, knowingly angering the little Hyuuga… ahh… young ones now days are so fun… kukuku… awww… little Hyuuga Neji is glaring now, how cute! Deciding to amuse myself, I continued, "Did you know that your father unknowingly helped to weaken the Hyuuga clan since the day he was born?" Ahh… Neji-kun is glaring again… guess I should end his misery.

"Before I tell you the secret," I started, "I should inform you of the true reason behind the existence of the seal of the Hyuuga branch clan. Unlike what you are led to believe, it does not solely just keep the branch clan in check, there is a special, spiritual reason behind it. The fore-father of the Hyuuga clan is just a normal person… until one day he accidentally saved a demon… the six tailed demon wolf, or Rokubi no Yoka. As a reward, the guardian of the earth and forest gave him a gift which eventually evolved into today's Byakugan and the Hyuuga clan doujustus. But there was also something else, and ultimate attack that is granted only to the eldest child of the main clan, and by eldest child, Rokubi no Yoka meant the first one to breathe the air of the earth which he guards."

At that point, I was rudely interrupted by the little Hyuuga. "What does that have to do with the Hyuuga branch clan seal again?"

Ignoring him, I continued, "However, Rokubi no Yoka made a mistake, as a demon she did not know that human kind does not have nearly as much chakra as her. The ultimate attack of the Hyuuga clan requires so much chakra that event he legendary Utaku Hyuuga can only do it twice before fainting from chakra exhaustion. So normally, the leader of the Hyuuga clan would draw chakra via the curse seal." Ignoring the raged look on little Neji-kun's face, I continued, "Except for the clan head, the rest of the Hyuuga clan does not know of the this, they were only told to pass the position of clan head to the eldest child of the clan leader after he of she dies."

"Do you not know where I'm heading to now, little Neji?" ahhh the little Hyuuga is so very fun to tease. "Well, the birth of your father and uncle were a special one. Although they were not by all means the first pair of twins in the Hyuuga clan, but they were the first pair of twins in the main family. At the time of their birth you grandfather was already KIA because of an IWA ambush, your grandmother was also gravely injured. The twins were forced to come out after only six months of pregnancy. In fact they popped out together, one head first, one feet first."

Kukuku… ahhh… Neji-kun is finally seeing where I'm heading to, better finish the story before he interrupts.

I continued, "Anyone with even the faintest medical knowledge would know that it is very dangerous for a new born child to remain upside down, so the midwife first pulled out the child with the feet out. That boy, Neji, is your uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. You are the Hyuuga clan genius; I believe you understand what I'm trying to say now, yes, Neji-kun? Kukuku… join me, Neji-kun….join me and I will teach you the ultimate attack of the Hyuuga clan, and I will remove that useless seal and give you a much better one."

Neji POV

What? ... Okay… no comments … pause, rewind, play… it'd not possible, what game is Orochimaru trying to play with me? But what he said makes sense, does that mean, does that mean, that the current leader of the Hyuuga clan should be me! But… that's not possible, is that my true fate? What if it's true? I'll have to stall… I'll pretend to agree to join him; at least I'll get rid of the stupid seal. I'll have to see if he truly can teach me Hyuuga clan's ultimate attack. Meanwhile, I'll convince Uchiha to go back to Konoha with me, being the last Uchiha; I believe the village will accept him back. I don't want an Uchiha to wreck my perfect mission record after all.

Looking up, I said in the coolest voice I could manage, "I'll join for now, but you better keep up your end of the promise!"

General POV

While Orochimaru was explaining things to Neji, Gaara managed to convince Shukaku to lead him to Kyuubi…. It wasn't hard considering that Shukaku worships Kyuubi, and by agreeing with Gaara, not only con he look for his long time idol, he can also free a part of his chakra from the cage. Naruto, at that time was actually quite close to Suna boarders, letting his pranking side take over, Shukaku literally caused Gaara to crash into Naruto by telling him that Naruto was actually farther then he was at that time. Poor Gaara has never been so embarrassed.

Since the Akatsuki was not just any normal organization, it did not take them long to realize that two bijuu containers are actually traveling together… alone! What a great chance to capture them both!

Itachi POV

Once again I'm off to capture the containers of Kyuubi and Shukaku… or as I would call "the hyper one" and "the crazy one"… hooray! Imagine my surprise when I was informed by Kisame that my foolish brother's demon friend became a missing nin. Although many were more surprised at Konoha's release of the identity of his father, I wasn't… hah! Last time I heard, the village is sending four anbu squads after him with strict orders to take him back, unharmed. I frankly don't really think the boy willingly go back to that place willingly after what he has been through…. Beat that Konoha! ... Two bijuu containers in sight prepare to attack… o.O … where did my kunai go… TT.

Twenty minutes later

… Okay… WHAT THE F U C K! Remain calm… breathe… don't kill anyone…. This is the weirdest day of my life… did two bijuu containers just VOLUTEER to join the AKASTSUKI! Things don't make any sense anymore… and why is the blonde hyper ball of energy acting MATURE and ANGSTY! That's my job! I need to calm down… okay, Itachi… breathe… breathe… breathe….

To be continued

Yay! Another chappie done!

I hope you don't mind that I made Itachi sound like he was on crack… I thought this story was too angst and needed more humor… and I love making fun of Itachi! If you think it' s really horrible to do that to Itachi, tell me and I'll make an explanation or something next chappie!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed… YAY! You rule! Hiho says thank you ver very much!

That's all for today… bye bye

Ja!


	3. Konoha

The Last Hope

Summary: Post Sasuke Retrieval after failing to bring Sasuke back, Konoha blamed everything on Naruto. In blind anger, Naruto ran to the only place he could think of the Akastuki! Gaara, after hearing the news joins his only friend. Neji, fallen into the hands of Orochimaru, earns the biggest secret of the Hyuuga clan.

Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto… or I wont be here writing fanfics… I would be filthy rich living somewhere in Japan!

"Speech"

'Thinking'

**NOTE! The story continues two years and eight months later. What happened during the two years and eight months will be written in either flashback or a character's explanation. This way the story will be much more interesting since none of you would know Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, or Gaara's new techniques and changes…. You will just have to find out along with the other characters… I'm so mean…. **

**_Please still read the story… don't hate me ...pouts..._**

On to the story!

* * *

Konoha Two years and eight months later 

Jiraiya POV

It has been two years since the little brat left. Damn! I told Tsunade that we should tell everyone the truth about Naruto's heritage, if we did; Naruto would never have run away. At first I counted on the ANBU to bring him back… but those useless retards couldn't even find a clue as to where he was. Well, three months later we found out. When Naruto showed up along with Gaara and Itachi in Kumogakure destroying over half of the lighting village and taking their forbidden scroll… of course we found out. Two month later, Suna was attacked, their forbidden scroll was also taken, and their whole capital was destroyed. Those two attacks alone were able to earn him a rank as an S-class missing Nin.

I cursed myself for my stupidity back then; of course they would be after those two scrolls. As Arashi's sensei I knew his attacks better that anyone else they were closely related to Hiraishin which is a lightning based attack, of course Naruto would go after the forbidden scroll of the lighting country!

Well I guess we are at fault here… as harsh as the Akatsuki is, he probably has a better time there then in Konoha. I still remember the faces of the elders when they discovered the identity of Naruto's father… that was hilarious! Back then I actually found the situation fairly amusing,

It wasn't until around one month later did l realized that Naruto is serious on putting Konoha completely behind him. His name disappeared on the frog summon scroll. As a rule, a shinobi is only allowed two animal summon, once a shinobi sign a third scroll, they must choose which one of the other two he already signed he wants to keep; sigh… that's when I finally realized that he is leaving Konoha for good.

Arashi… I'm sorry, I really am, I failed you as mentor, and I failed you as a friend….

Kakashi POV

Once again I'm standing in front of the memorial sight of my sensei; I started to visit here more and more frequently after finding out about Naruto. I did not realize until too late that I was being completely unfair to him, blaming him for the death of my sensei at the hands of Kyuubi. Then I found out, I found out the horrible truth that the innocent child that I blamed for the death of my sensei was actually the son of the same sensei of mine.

'Sensei, if you can hear me right now… please… please tell me what to do…. I failed you … I always said that people who abandon their comrades are worse that shit… but that was exactly what I did. I abandoned Naruto I favor of Sasuke thinking he needs more help since he is the last of his clan. But Naruto… he needed me even more, at least Sasuke had the rest of the village to look after him….'

I sighed. Since Naruto and Sasuke both became missing nins, Tsunade-sama took Sakura as an apprentice and team seven broke up. I must have been the worst jounin sensei ever; with in half a year two of my three students became missing Nins… both are S-class too. I must have set a record, not that it's a record to be proud of. After that incident, the Hokage never asked me take on team again. I guess I wouldn't either; Konoha does not need any more missing Nins!

Iruka POV

The last three years were the worst time ever for Konoha since the Kyuubi attack. Especially two years and eight months ago, within two weeks, Konoha produced _three_ missing Nins; I should actually say_ three S-class missing_ Nins. Some villages don't even have 3 S-class missing Nins in their whole history, and we produced_ three _within two weeks, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji.

I really wonder how none of us ever seen it, all three of them have enough problems for any psychologist to run away screaming. Now I think about it, I think a lot of people figured that they would snap one day. The thing we never suspected was the fact that they would all snap at the same time. Wincing, I remembered Naruto's little attack on the lightning village, and Sasuke and Neji's attack on the Earth village a little less then a day later.

Since then, the relationship between all of the hidden villages became very strained. Now a war is near the horizon, just a few days ago we heard a rumor that the Akatsuki and the Oto is forming an alliance to attack Konoha. Since then Hokage-sama has been calling emergency meetings with the other villages. So far only Suna answered, the rest of the villages are still afraid of Konoha power and would rather watch us get destroyed. I sighed again. Don't they see that if Konoha falls, all of them would be next? Well, I suppose Konoha will be buying time for them weakening the Akastuki and the Oto.

Tsunade POV

I sighed as I felt anther migraine coming. Ever since the little hyper brat left, every thing went from bad to worse. And now the tension is about to snap anytime. Damn it, even now as a war is brewing, none of the other villages is even offering the slightest help, only Suna is still honorable enough to offer an alliance. Why did that stupid brat have to left? Now everything is beyond screwed up!

When Naruto left, none of the ANBU was obedient enough to actually offer to find him. Even when I ordered them to, they still kept on making excuses to not go. Some kind of loyalty to Konoha they have! I palmed my face as I remembered their panicked faces and wide eyed when I finally decided that I could no longer with hold the identity of Naruto's father. After I revealed that Arashi was Naruto's father, the offer to go after Naruto rained into my office for the next week.

Three months later the majority of the Konoha population received the biggest shock since the Kyuubi attack. Out of the three most celebrated clans of Konoha, two of the head of the clan became missing Nins (Naruto and Sasuke) and the genius of the other one also became a missing Nin; all at the same time. I remembered the horror of the atmosphere when Konoha received the news of the attack on the lightning village and the earth village. It was absolutely horrible! Figuring the necklace I gave to Naruto that I found in his apartment after he left I groaned… things weren't supposed to be like this! They weren't supposed to!

It was then a panicking gate guard bursted into my office panting… did an attack start? But I don't sense any massive amount of chakra.

The panting chunin guard said in a panting voice, "Hokage-sama…pant… I'm terribly sorry …pant…but missing Nins …huff… Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke …pant… just appeared out of no where…huff… in front of the gates …huff… they are requesting a meeting with you Hokage-sama!"

Before I could process what the flustered guard just said, another even more flustered guard rushed in panting and huffing even harder, "…pant … pant… Hokage-sama …huff… terribly sorry …huff… but… but… gulping or air… Uchiha Itachi just appeared in front of the gate with …pant…huff… an unconscious Sabaku no Gaara and a …pant… unconscious Kazama Naruto…."

To be continued

Ok, since alot of you have different opinions on the pairings I decided to give you a few choices of some parings I can could write with relatively little difficulty...

Choice 1

NarutoXSasuke  
GaaraXNeji

Choice 2

NarutoXSasuke  
NejiXTenten  
GaaraXSakura

Choice 3

NarutoXGaara ... personally I'm not that much of a big supporter of this one... but it seems quite popular...  
NejiXTenten  
SasukeXHinata/Sakura ...I haven't decided yet... it's probably going to be Hinata though... I do't like Sakura much...

Choice 4

NarutoXHinata  
SasukeXIno  
NejiXTenten  
GaaraXSakura

Ok that's all I'm offering fight now... there's Yaoi, non-Yaoi, adn both... Ithink i'm being pretty fair... my preference however is in order of the choices...

A pairing that I decided that I probably wiill do is ShikamaruXTemari, more will come though... i'm still trying to decide between KakashiXIruka or KakashiXKurenai and IrukaXAnko... If you wamt, you can give me suggestions regarding that too!

Ok, thank you everyone who reviewed!!!!!!

You make Shiho very very happy... yay!!!!

Till next time!!!!

Ciao


	4. Return

The Last Hope

Summary: Post Sasuke Retrieval after failing to bring Sasuke back, Konoha blamed everything on Naruto. In blind anger, Naruto ran to the only place he could think of the Akastuki! Gaara, after hearing the news joins his only friend. Neji, fallen into the hands of Orochimaru, earns the biggest secret of the Hyuuga clan.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own Naruto. Or else the real Naruto story is going to be the exact same thing as what I'm writing right now. if I own Naruto, the show would probably also be yaoi…. But I do own the new ideas in my stories though… most of them will come later… if you really want to copy me, do send a email to me before you copy it…. Nah, I don't think anyone likes this idea this much that they'll copy it…XD!

"Speech"

'Thinking'

On to the story!

* * *

Tsunade POV 

It took me a while to process what the two very flustered ANBU just told me. It was the sudden spike in chakra that broke me out of my shock… I should have known not to trust both Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha with in a ten mile radius and not kill each other. Glaring at the two ANBU kneeling in front of me I snapped, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go stop them from destroying the village and tell them that I grant an audience…NOW!"

Palming my forehead, I tried my best to keep my serious face on while trying to figure out why the hell are they here. Two minutes later, Sasuke Uchiha walked in glaring at his brother who is completely ignoring him. Neji Hyuuga followed right behind the younger Uchiha. What caught my attention however were the slumped figures on the elder Uchiha's shoulder, especially the blonde one. Naruto… but he so mush different then the last time I saw him. Instead of the healthy tanned skin, his skin was so pale it was almost white, it was probably due to rarely even exposing to the sun. His blonde was much darker and fell to his shoulders, and instead of the bright orange jacket, he wore a ragged tan shirt and a pair of loose fitting black pants wrapped at the end.

I forced my eyes to traveled to the others… well, Itachi looked like… Itachi… he always looks the same… like some incarnation of death. The other Uchiha wore the usual tight black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back… ok exactly what he looked like in the Chunin exam finals. The Hyuuga wore the white replica of what the Uchiha junior wore. I couldn't really see what the Shukaku kid since he seems to be squished under Naruto on Itachi's shoulder.

Clearing my throat, I put on my best mean; I'm going to kill you face and asked in my harshest voice, "What do I owe the presence of some of the most famous missing nins in the bingo book?"

---Twenty Minutes Later---

OH MY GOD… this has to be the weirdest day ever…. Too much information….

_Flashback…_

"_Tsunade-sama," Uchiha junior kneeled in a graceful fashion, "I apologize for all of the damage I might have caused Konoha and all of her allies. I know better then to ask for forgiveness but I offer to repent for my crimes by re-joining Konoha shinobi force. I will also willingly surrender all information I have on Orochimaru and all of Oto's plans. I ask you to consider my offer."_

"_Tsunade-sama," the Hyuuga kneeled the same fashions as the Uchiha junior, "if o recall correctly, the last mission I received as a Konoha shinobi was to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from the hands of Orochimaru by all means. I believe that now I fulfilled that mission. I am of course aware of the fact that I did much damage to Konoha's forces during that mission. So in return for what I did, I offer all information that I uncovered during my time with Orochimaru. I believe that by piecing together all of the incomplete information Sasuke and I have, we can find out Orochimaru's full plan."_

_Uchiha senior just threw a key on my desk and said, "Third drawer on the left." He was talking about the cabinet of all S-class information that was in the Hokage tower, sliding the key in; I was surprised that the drawer slid right open. Exact for the Hokage, the only person knows how to open a drawer in the cabinet is the person that the information directly relates to. It's usually a jutsu or blood seal, but a key? Checking a scroll I received the day I became Hokage, I was surprised to find that the drawer did in fact is one that's under Itachi's name. My eyes widened, the third drawer meant it was the third most important secret in the village. I know the first one is about Naruto, his father and Kyuubi, and the second one belonged to the leader of the Hyuuga clan, whoever s/he is at the time. That one's defective though, Hiashi still hasn't figured out how to open it, my scroll says blood, but it wont work._

_Reading the scroll, I blanched, I looked at Itachi then the younger Uchiha. Sighing I handed the scroll to a very curious Uchiha junior._

_Five long minutes later Uchiha junior started to shake uncontrollably before started to cough up blood and promptly fainted… yep, fainted. Itachi being a quick reflex caught him before he hit ground. I suddenly felt sorry for him even though I purposely gave him the scroll to see his reaction. Written in the scroll was the true reason behind the Uchiha massacre. In fact, Itachi was not at fault at all. It turned out that the elder Uchiha was actually adopted from the branch clan of the Uchiha clan. Fugaku Uchiha, power hungry like all clan heads, managed to some how find the Hachibi Hachimata an eight tailed dragon and sealed it into Sasuke using Itachi's real father as the sacrifice. Later he tried to kill off the branch clan only to be discovered by Uchiha Shisui, who then told Itachi and offered to be killed so Fugaku could be stopped. _

_But when it comes to the Uchiha clan, nothing goes according to plan. For some reason or another Fugaku snapped and murdered his entire clan, Itachi did not arrive until too late and managed to kill Fugaku only to be walked in by his brother. After discussing the situation with the third, it was agreed that no one was to know the truth so Itachi can use his new status as an S-class missing nin to infiltrate the Akatsuki. _

_I sighed suddenly feeling sorry for the younger survivor of the Uchiha clan. You just found out in a single day that you have been wasting your life for no reason and you are actually a demon host… no wonder he fainted… but he deserved it!_

_Uchiha opening the drawer however reminded me of the Hyuuga drawer… I asked Neji if he knows why the drawer won't open. Before I could remind myself that Neji is a branch clan member and probably has no idea what the hell I'm talking about, he stood up walked to the drawer, bit his thumb and opened it. _

_End of Flashback_

I stared at the Hyuuga in shock… the drawer can only be opened by the blood of the clan head… how the hell did _he_ open it! I then heard Neji softly say, "It seems that Orochimaru wasn't lying for once." Feeling a major headache coming up I looked at the fainted Uchiha and the still unconscious Naruto and Gaara, I decided that it was the time to change the topic as I really don't want to get myself involved in apparently a top secret Hyuuga clan business. I turned around to Itachi and asked, "You haven't told us why is Naruto and Sabaku is here yet."

Itachi POV

Great, as if carrying two people weren't enough, now I have to carry three. My foolish cute little brother _fainted_ after reading the scroll. Uchihas don't faint… he's going to ruin our reputation if he continued to do that. I was thinking of all the different ways to teach him how to not faint, when Tsunade asked me a question. Can't she tell that I'm thinking? Great… now I'll have to answer her question…, damn now I lost my train of thought too!

I answered in my usual "cool" monotone voice, "My peace offering. I was planning on coming back later right before Akatsuki invasion so I would have the newest information. But since Orochimaru demanded an assurance that he'll get Sasuke and Hyuuga back once Konoha is destroyed, leader allowed him to put the curse seal on Naruto and Gaara. Since they fainted after Orochimaru gave them his newest, strongest seal, I knocked them out and brought them out when Orochimaru and leader was having a meeting. I wanted to take them back to Konoha you see, but I can't knock them out normally with out causing a big ruckus so I brought them here now, and then I met Sasuke and Hyuuga in front of the gates."

She nodded… I was about to dose off again before she screeched, "WHAT! OROCHIMARU PLACED THE CURSED SEAL ON THEM!" I sighed, what's with woman, I swear they are going to break my ear drums one day…. What did I ever do to deserve this…. Ok maybe I did kill some people, and destroyed a couple of villages… but … nothing extremely damaging though…. (AN; Yeah right!)

Oh great, now she wants all of us to go the hospital, grabbing the three unconscious people off the ground, I followed Tsunade. Oh man… what does she mean that she'll decide whether she'll let back or not after all three of them wake up! Great… they better wake up soon. They are shinobi, SHINOBI! Shinobi aren't supposed to faint… this is going to be a long day….

Another chapter done…YAY! My longest chapter ever… lots revealed to Tsunade in this chapter… hehe … I fell sorry for her, she's so confused. Itachi's in this story… I love writing his POV… he is just so hilarious!

Ok, here's the result of the votes so far…

Choice 1 - 11 votes

Choice 4 - 8 votes

Since no one voted for choices 2 and 3, I'm taking them off.

As regard to the people who gave me suggestions to who is seme and who is uke for the yaoi pairings, I'm sorry. Because this is not exactly a romance fiction, and I'm not exactly very good when it comes to the hard core stuff, so no matter what the pairings are, the relationships are probably going to be pretty mild. I'm really sorry all of you hard core sex fans…. Don't kill me… put the pitch forks, knives, swords, guns, and pointy objects away please…. Anyways, just to tell you… unless a lot of people strongly objects to no hard core stuff, all of the romance in this story is going to be fairly mild…. Sorry again….

Since there would be no hard core stuff, I'm also offering the choice of _no romance at all_, it'll be choice 5.

NarutoXSakura fans, I'm really sorry… but I really don't like Sakura…. In fact, I dislike her more everyday. I used to think she was ok, but now that I read so many Sakura bashing fics, I kind of dislike her too. Sorry Sakura fans….

Oh and people who chose choice 4, I might as well warn you… right now there is actually a small chance that I might change the Sakura and Gaara paring to something else… if you have an idea, you are welcome to tell… how many of you feel comfortable with Gaara and female Haku… if you people don't mind I might change the pairing to that if choice 4 wins…. Sakura X Gaara fans don't kill me yet; I might not change it if a lot of you don't like it.

Ok… I think I'm done rambling now… bye-bye everybody!

Ja ne!


	5. Awoken

The Last Hope

Summary: Post Sasuke Retrieval after failing to bring Sasuke back, Konoha blamed everything on Naruto. In blind anger, Naruto ran to the only place he could think of the Akastuki! Gaara, after hearing the news joins his only friend. Neji, fallen into the hands of Orochimaru, earns the biggest secret of the Hyuuga clan.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own Naruto. Or else the real Naruto story is going to be the exact same thing as what I'm writing right now. if I own Naruto, the show would probably also be yaoi…. But I do own the new ideas in my stories though… most of them will come later… if you really want to copy me, do send a email to me before you copy it…. Nah, I don't think anyone likes this idea this much that they'll copy it…XD!

"Speech"

'Thinking'

* * *

Neji POV

Sitting down on a chair in Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara's temporary hospital room, I stared at the scroll I received from the Hokage's cabinet. Opening the blood seal, I read the scroll's content… nothing I don't already know. It just contained the ultimate form of gentle fist… the Juretsumi, and a set of yokai technique that both Sasuke and I know called the White Bone Claw (九阴白骨抓) or something similar to that if translated into the human language. It is based on the "ying" side of the chakra force, also The first major technique of the yokai tai-jutsu style. If there is one thing both Sasuke and I agree on it's the fact that Orochimaru is good for nothing except ripping off techniques from. Getting up, I jumped out the window and set off to the Hyuuga compound avoiding the crowd gathered outside of the hospital. I did not miss the two ANBU that followed me, well; technically I'm still a missing nin.

The word of the arrival of Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Itachi, and I spread through Konoha like wildfire. No more than 5 minutes after we arrived the hospital, over a third of Konoha population tried to visit us. Since we are in a "no visitor" section all of their "get well" and "welcome back" presents were placed in an empty room. I think over half of all the candies and flowers of Konoha are piled in that room. I heard that some people already started a petition that argues in favor of letting us back into the village. Those were the same people who were so desperate to keep Naruto out… surprising how a clan and a family line can change everything.

Arriving at the Hyuuga compound I snuck in with out bothering to inform the door guards. Activating my Byakugan while masking my chakra, I found Hiashi in a meeting with the rest of the clan's important people… perfect. Opening the door, I casually walked in as if I belonged and asked in an equally casual voice, "Am I late for the meeting?"

The looks on their faces was hilarious. While Hiashi glared at me for the lack of respect, the branch family looked at me in awe for the same reason. I just walked up to Hiashi's throne like chair, put the scroll on his lap and walked away. Before I could leave though, Hiashi said in a sharp voice, "Wait!" turning around, I raised an eyebrow, he seemed not to notice and continued, "This… this is the S-class secret scroll of the Hyuuga clan, only the leader of the clan can open it, how did you…?"

I did not wait for him to finish before biting back, "Figure it out yourself genius!" before stomping out and slamming the door in the process.

I was planning to wait and see the clan's reaction, but a sudden wave of strong killing intent followed by a large spike in chakra ruined my plan. I hurried back to the hospital… they are awake.

Itachi POV

… The Hyuuga boy just left a few minutes ago… I'm bored…. Damn… why can't one of them just hurry up and wake up! I need entertainment and I need it now. stupid Hyuuga, why did he have to leave! Now that he went to god know where, my plans on annoying him until one of the sleeping beauties wade up went down the drain. I can't go out and visit around like him either… I don't know Konoha that well anymore. By the way, I can't exactly leave Naruto and Gaara alone, what if one of them wakes up when I'm gone? They are extremely sensitive to killing intents and other stuff.

Wait… that's it! Itachi, you are the biggest genius ever. Quickly I turned my mood dark and evil and projected the largest killing intent I can. True to my prediction, both Naruto and Gaara sprang right up… even Sasuke was up… YAY!!!!!!! Three birdees with on killing intent! HAHAHAHA…awww… they even have a similar defense stance… this is funny; I should try it again soon. Now they look confused… CUTE!

"Where…? What…? Who died…?" Naruto mumbled, "OH MY GOD… please don't tell me… ITACHI! WHER AM I… AND IF YOU SAY **KONOHA** THEN YOU ARE SO, SO, SO, **DEAD**!!!!!"

"How do you know?" I asked, quickly realizing my mistake, I covered my mouth and prepared myself for more banshee screaming.

Instead I heard a, "I just woke up from a nightmare and waked right into another one…. Don't you ever know when to shut up…? DOBE!!" thank you Sasuke… you just saved me from another eardrum breaking screeching session.

"What are you doing here???!!!! Aren't you with Orochimaru…?

"Fore your information, DOBE, I, just rejoined Konoha…. Did you really think I was going to let snake breath possess me?! Geez… how dumb can you get? Once a dobe, always a dobe"

"Am not teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"**DOBE!"**

"**TEME!"**

"**_DOBE!"_**

"**_TEME!"_**

While Gaara and I watched the shouting match with interest, a female voice said, "Great to see things back to normal…." Turning around I saw the Hokage followed by the Hyuuga. Turning back to Naruto, my foolish cute little brother and their much more interesting argument I saw both of them glaring at Tsunade… awww… so cute…they even glare similarly…OMG… I'm turning into a Yaoi fan girl…uhhh… Yaoi fan boy…. Whatever… squeal…!

"Hi Baa-chan… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!! ITACHI YOU ARE SOOO DEAD. WHY AM I IN THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE ANYWAYS…. Actually…I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. I'M OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!I'M GOING BACK TO THE AKATSUKI AND NO ONE IS STOPPING ME!!!"

Owww… I swear that one day he will break my eardrums. With a smirk I replied in my evilest voice, "You are not going back, not unless you want to be dead. The Akatsuki does not accept deserted members… Orochimaru was a special case. I know that you didn't desert, but they don't know…they have no idea that I'm the one who kidnapped you to Konoha. If you go back you'll just be killed on sight…. I suggest you to quietly stay in Konoha and be a good boy. By the way, even if you convince them that you did not desert on purpose, you and I both know that leader will just extract Kyuubi from you. The Akatsuki only has a few months left to gather all of the bijus…." Ahhh I just love to be the evil monster from hell that makes everyone's life miserable.

General POV

Naruto instead of going on another outburst did not say anything. He did not learn nothing from the Akatsuki. Hiding his emotions behind a mask is just one of them. He merely raised an eyebrow, 'Damn Itachi… he's right…. What should I do now? I can't go back, to the Akatsuki I'm merely Kyuubi. Since the fusion already started, I'll definitely die if they extract Kyuubi. Stupid Itachi… why out of all the villages he had to pick Konoha? Stupid fucking curse seal… it hurts…. I don't have much of a choice right now; the best one would be to re-join Konoha. With my bloodline, I should be able to get a full welcome back, and as soon as they deem me worthy, I should also be able to get an influential spot on the Konoha clan council. I could use the political power of an important clan head and get rid of the people who used to miss treat me...

When Naruto was thinking, the five other people in the room tried to read his features. The missing nins managed to see some clues, but Tsunade was as confused as anyone else. Poker face reading is not one of her strong points. It wasn't a while later after Naruto said in an extremely displeased voice, "Fine… like I have any choice in the matter." did the five people let out a breath they didn't' know they were holding.

"OK then… chop, chop, all of you, Hokage tower… NOW!" Tsunade said in an evil happy voice.

Sensing disaster, Gaara decided to use his status as the ex-Yondaime Kazekage and stayed in the hospital room to wait for the Godaime Kazekage, instead of going with the crazy cackling Godaime Hokage.

The rest of the gang jumped out of the window instead of using the door and risk bumping into the mob gathered outside that's petitioning to free them. Arriving at the Hokage tower, Neji, Sasuke and Itachi kneeled, already following the Konoha shinobi cod of conduct. Naruto just stood leaning against the wall looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. Tsunade said in her most evil voice, "since al of you want to re-join Konoha and give us precious information on you old "allies"… Konoha is very, very happy to accept you all back…. But all of you except Itachi seriously breached the shinobi code of conduct… so according to the rule book… I must punish you." Still talking in her sickening sweet voice, she continued, "since the public will skin me alive if I punish any of you too harshly, I'll give you the most harmless punishment possible. All of you were genins before you decided to join Orochimaru and the Akatsuki respectively… so as of now, al of you are demoted o the academy to re-learn to proper shinobi rule of conduct. Itachi I still haven't figured out what to …"

Tsunade was cut off by a chorus of, "WHAT???!!!!!!" "I knew I should not have agreed!" and Neji's sarcastic, "Three S-class missing nins with both the highest level of cursed seal and a demon sealed inside of them is definitely academy level."

"Yep!" Tsunade happily chirped before frowning and asked in a questioning voice, "Neji… err… you are not a demon vessel are you? Don't tell me the Hyuuga clan had their own demon like the Uchiha clan too."

Neji blinked before replying, "Huh? I didn't tell you? Orochimaru had a break with the Akatsuki because he did not give Rokubi no Yoka to them after he obtained it. Yoka is the guardian spirit of the Hyuuga clan, so he sealed it in me when I defected."

Tsunade once again palmed her face in annoyance. She sighed, "Alright whatever… I don't want to know…. There is a war breaking out soon, maybe a little later now that some of the opponent's important personnel deserted. But none the less, it would be a waste to have the three of you to do D-classed missions with your level of skill. As soon as all of you graduate, which is in like three days, since the test is in three days, and I don't think you are going to fail…. Anyways, as soon as the three of you graduate, you'll be put into the same team. You will not have a jounin sensei, since I doubt they can teach you anything and we desperately need jounins for Konoha's defense. As I was saying, you will all be put in the same team, and you will be put on jounin defense duty. Until you proof yourself trust worthy, you will be confined in Konoha. Dismissed… Itachi, I'll summon you when I figure out what to do with you."

After the trio left, Tsunade pulled out her strongest sake and gulped it down. She laughed bitterly, "I feel so sorry for the chunin sensei, two months after Iruka make jounin, and him taking over, he has to teach three S-class missing nins."

Votes

Choice 1 16 votes

Choice 4 12 votes

Anyways… remember what I said about hating Sakura, well, I decided that I really don't want her in my story. So now it's definite that I'll remove Sakura and stick Haku in her position. I really can't stand Sakura. People, who voted for Choice 4 I'm really sorry, this is the new list, I'm sorry if you don't like the new version… I really can't stand Sakura anymore.

Naruto X Female Haku

Neji X Tenten

I'll let you pick if you want Hinata to go with Gaara or Sasuke. The person that doesn't go with Hinata will go with … actually I don't know…XD. Give me ideas… and no Ino… I don't like her anymore either. Sorry you guys….

Ja ne…. XD


	6. Genin

The Last Hope

Summary: Post Sasuke Retrieval after failing to bring Sasuke back, Konoha blamed everything on Naruto. In blind anger, Naruto ran to the only place he could think of the Akastuki! Gaara, after hearing the news joins his only friend. Neji, fallen into the hands of Orochimaru, earns the biggest secret of the Hyuuga clan.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own Naruto. Or else the real Naruto story is going to be the exact same thing as what I'm writing right now. if I own Naruto, the show would probably also be yaoi…. But I do own the new ideas in my stories though… most of them will come later… if you really want to copy me, do send a email to me before you copy it…. Nah, I don't think anyone likes this idea this much that they'll copy it…XD!

"Speech"

'Thinking'

On with the story!

Contructive Critisism is welcome. Flamez making no sense however is not!

* * *

Naruto POV 

Why did I ever agree to re-join this god forsaken place anyways…stupid, now I have to sit here in the academy listening to some weird sensei talk about the different ways to throw a shuriken? How easy can this class get? Looking around the room I saw both Neji and Sasuke-teme looking half asleep. At least Baa-chan promised to put the three of us in the same team, I don't want to stay genin longer then I have to.

Stupid Gaara, how come he can leave his, become a missing-nin and still be let on the ANBU squad as soon as he agrees to return? … Staying with all these brats is definitely affecting my brain… Gaara used to be the Kazekage for god's sake… of course he would be let back. He's definitely the first Kage in history to become a missing-nin. Now he's gone, I'm bored… you would too if your almost three years long destroying buddy suddenly leaves you behind. Well at least Sasuke-teme pulled out the stick up his ass. He's definitely much better to hang around now. Neji is still sprouting the fate stuff though.

The stupid village actually changed a lot, at least in terms of their attitude towards me. Before I left I used to have to grovel and pay triple the price to everything, sometimes I get kicked out straight. Now the shops are falling over themselves to welcomes. I still remember the face of a certain stuttering fool when I paid triple the price for my groceries.

My biggest surprise however was Haku. Who knew that she was actually still alive when I buried Zabuza and her? Now she's apprenticing under Baa-chan. Her medical skills could be very useful to Konoha. Her senbons made his a top assassin and her unique bloodline limit made her a formidable opponent on the battle field.

General POV

The poor teacher who had the misfortune of teaching who had the unfortunate task of teaching three curse seal bearing, jinchuuriki ex S-class missing nins how to throw a shuriken did not miss the bored faces of the said three students, and the killing intent they directed at him. Quickly finishing his review lecture in a panicked voice, he asked his students to line up in alphabetical order. After a while, he shakily called, "Hyuuga Neji." Dreading the result of his first ex S-class missing nin, he instinctively backed up a few steps. No one even saw Neji move before five shurikens simultaneously hit the dead center of the targets, cracking them in the process. Yep, perfect with extra bonus, not that the poor examiner was expecting anything else. Sasuke and Naruto of course achieved the same result.

In the taijutsu exam, Neji sent his examiner to the hospital with a basic Juretsumi, a single tap on the shoulder and the examiner is out cold. Sasuke and Naruto also managed to send their respective examiners into the hospital with a few broken ribs in less than two minutes. Sasuke won the genjutsu round, he simply sent his examiner to the world of Tsukiyomi with Megankyou Sharingan that he gained during an advanced genjutsu. He didn't have to move, all he did was staring at his examiner in the eye. Seeing Sasuke activating the ultimate level of his eyes, Neji activated Senshin Byakugan, and Naruto activated the Genshi Tenshingan. They effortlessly knocked out their respective examiners with A-class genjutsu, not wanting to waste chakra on anything too high leveled. The Ninjutsu test consists of three parts. To pass the students have to produce an effective kimiwari, make at least three bushin of any type. Neji produced 20 taijuu-bushins and had them fight each other, making sure that at least one of them uses kimiwari. Sasuke did relatively the same thing, but the last two bushins were ordered to chidori each other. Naruto however sleepily produced almost 100 bushins, taijuu-bushins, and kage-bushins. They thrashed each other around destroying the examination area in the process. The final rensengan battle was especially damaging, completely destroyed what was left of the examination area that was already crumbling due to Neji, Sasuke and some of Naruto's priors performance.

In the end, no one was surprised that Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were ranked at the very top, with full marks and countless bonus points from awed examiners. When the last uninjured chunin examiner asked them about the title "Rookie of the Year", he found himself on the wrong end of three very deadly looking glares.

Neji raised eyebrow, signal of his annoyance, and sneered, "Do you even have a brain? Idiot! Do I look like a rookie to you? Give the title to Sasuke or Naruto, or even Mr. Fourth Place. I don't want it! By the way, I already have one."

Sasuke agreed with a smirk, "I have one of those things too… I believe it would be very illogical for someone to be the "Rookie of the Year" twice. You know what? just give it to Naruto, Mr. Dead-Last over there, he doesn't have one yet." Sasuke looked at Naruto while saying that, knowingly annoying him for his own amusement.

Naruto glared seeing Sasuke's intention, "I don't want it, but Mr. Fourth-Place might appreciate it. Why don't you save yourself some trouble and give the stupid ribbon to him? Or is it a her?"

The chunin shivered as he felt the obvious killing intent directed at him. He shakily stuttered, "We… the counsel already decided to have you three do a battle royal t the old chunin examination area." He quick ran out the room after he finished.

Naruto angrily Katon-ed the door the hell. Sighing in annoyance, the trio understood, the counsel merely wanted to see just what level are they at. Coming up with a plan, they walked back to the apartment they shared, since none of them want to face their clans and their memory of it yet. Neji sighed, he already decided, tomorrow, he will prove to the Hyuuga clan just who is their real leader.

- The Next Day –

If you looked at the crowd of spectators gathered in Konoha's second fighting arena, you would not believe it is merely an Academy fight determining the real "Rookie of the Year" in the crowd, there are countless jounins, all of the Konoha clan heads, and the Hokage. Even the referee is none other than the infamous Uchiha Itachi, since none of the chunin examiners wanted to be caught in the battle of the titan. By the looks of it, you would think that the fate of the whole village is depended on the fight.

With a roar of approval the fight began. The trio knew that if they fight for real, they would be there for a week, and it's very likely that all three of them will die at the arena out of chakra exhaustion. So they started with their respective family taijutsu. Using all of detailed and lethal techniques that a person would rarely see, not mentioning try. The Hyuuga clan members could only stare as who they thought to be a member of the branch clan use what they labeled as a lost clan treasure. He is even able to use is with out having to borrow chakra and he even achieved the extremely lethal parts that no Hyuuga clan head has ever achieved. Little did they know that Neji's personal tutor is none other than the guardian spirit of the clan.

Slowly the family taijutsu faded into Yokai ones, and slowly Ninjutsu and genjutsu came into play.

Six hours and lots of destructions later, Naruto had a rensengan, Sasuke had a chidori, and Neji held what the audience thought was the ultimate level of Juretsumi, while it was actually only the third highest level. With a battle cry, the three attacks clashed.

Everyone leaned forward trying to get a grasp on the situation. To their disappointment, when the smoke cleared, all three were standing. Smirking Sasuke walked out of the arena, "You know what? If we continue, we are going to be here or another week. Let's stop here, it's pointless to continue. Naruto can have the ribbon, I don't want two."

Agreeing with him, Neji also walked out. Naruto chased after them screaming how he doesn't want their charity. Since the clan heads were satisfied with the results they got, they did not object, and in the end pinned the title under Naruto's name.

After the fight was over, it was the topic everywhere, shops, gambling house, bars, you name it. None of the villagers or shinobi except for a handful of jounins, Jiraiya and the Hokage knew that the trio only showed the techniques they wanted to show. They were the only ones who managed to follow the whole fight in detail. They were the only ones who saw the sudden tiny pauses before a very lethal attack, and the little hinted looks before a fatal blow. They knew though already very strong they seemed, they were holding back. The best proof was the lack of animal summons during the whole fight.

Meanwhile in another place, two Hyuuga members kneeled in front of Neji, "Neji-_sama,_ Hiashi-_san pleas_ an audience.

To be continued

Another chapter… Another cliffy... I'm so evil….

Anyways... votes

Choice 1 -19 votes

Choice 4 -15 votes

You know what… I'm very pissed off over the pairing issue, and my big socials project that's taking up all my time is not helping either. So if most of you don't mind, can I write a fic with out pairings? I'm really sorry to those of you who really looked forward to when the pairings start, which is not for another few chapters, but I really can't handle it anymore. So all of you readers… please do tell me if you rather read the story with out the pairings. Especially those of you who do not want to see this fic turn into a Yaoi one. The Non-Yaoi pairing is giving me way too much trouble….

Those of you with pitchforks, knives and other lethal objects out there wanting my head for cancelling the romance, please put the weapons awy... I'm not n the mood. If you want to complain... just write it in the review... ok? Oh, please do state your reasons as to why you want to kill me.

Sorry again!

Ja!


	7. Begining

The Last Hope

Summary: Post Sasuke Retrieval after failing to bring Sasuke back, Konoha blamed everything on Naruto. In blind anger, Naruto ran to the only place he could think of the Akastuki! Gaara, after hearing the news joins his only friend. Neji, fallen into the hands of Orochimaru, earns the biggest secret of the Hyuuga clan.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own Naruto. Or else the real Naruto story is going to be the exact same thing as what I'm writing right now. if I own Naruto, the show would probably also be yaoi…. But I do own the new ideas in my stories though… most of them will come later… if you really want to copy me, do send a email to me before you copy it…. Nah, I don't think anyone likes this idea this much that they'll copy it…XD!

"Speech"

'Thinking'

On with the story!

General POV

It was two months since the big leader change happened in the Hyuuga clan. Luckily there was no blood-shed, not a single drop of blood was spent. Hiashi decided to gracefully step down instead of fighting what he knew was a lost battle. The first thing Neji did was to remove the curse seal on all of the branch clan members, gaining him un-wavered support from most of the clan. As for Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi, they were treated well. Neji as a very good political moved, treated the old main family with respect, gaining himself the support of the Konoha clan counsel.

From then on, Naruto, Sasuke and he were doing elite ANBU duties as a squad with Itachi as the leader. Tsunade knows well enough that Itachi is the only one who can control them. Like the other ANBU, the trio were given their own masks, each a replica of their own demon, which are now almost completely fused with their host. The demons are now so weak that they could no longer speak through the mind link.

Within two months, the trio managed to once again shock the shinobi world. The five countries already knew of their power of destruction, now they witnessed their power of protection. Ever since the return of the trio plus Gaara and Itachi, the countries that did not have an alliance with Konoha, tripped over themselves to sign a treaty and an alliance with Konoha having been on the wrong side of the trio's temper.

As the chunin exam drew near, everyone knew that the three of them are shoo-ins. Although by name they are still genins, everyone in the shinobi knew that they were jounin or kage level if not higher. The other participants of the chunin exam could only curse their luck to be in the same year as three impossible opponents to defeat.

Chunin Exam

The chunin exam was still held in the same format as the one before. The first test was still the same old written one. Although because of Naruto's bland answer sheet in the last exam, the papers are now checked to see if you at least have a single answer correct. This time however, Naruto answered the entire page of questions perfect along with the trio without having to use and jutsu. Almost three years with either the Akatsuki or Orochimaru is definitely not a waste.

Except for the Hokage however, no one knew the true purpose on why she stuck the trio in the exam instead of just simply promote them, which she could easily do. The truth was that Tsunade understood that the chunin exam is the perfect time for the Akatsuki and Orochimaru to strike. Instead of posting ANBU guards which will alarm a lot of people and show Konoha's fear of attack, she chose to put the trio in the exam so they can stop whatever that comes just as well as the ANBU.

The second exam was also held in the forest of death, except this time, no killing was allowed. On the brink of war, no country can afford to even loose a single shinobi in a stupid exam. Every shinobi is needed and welcomed on the battle field, no matter the age and experience.

Understanding Tsunade's plan without being informed, even though the trio managed to collect both of their scrolls within an hour of their arrival, they stayed in the forest until the last day. During that time, they eliminated at least eight teams to ease their boredom.

Because of that, very little people made it to the third round, so there was no need of a preliminary tournament. All 15 of the people that made it were given the nest month off to prepare for the final match, which will actually be held in team form. One unlucky team will have to face two teams in the first round, one at first, then a rest period while two other team fights, then the unlucky team will have to face their second opponent of the day. The final fight will be held on the next day. Needless to say that the trio ended up being the unlucky team to give the other teams a better chance, not that it made much of a difference anyways.

When the finals started, all of the Kages were present as always, no one was surprised that although they had to fight two teams in a roll, the trio still finished all of their opponents with ease. They didn't even get a single scratch except for some clothing damage.

When the final match came, the trio didn't even waste any energy playing with their opponents and try to give them a chance like the day before. No, they quickly took care of their opponents. They were right do that, no sooner did they finish, Derieda and Sasori seemed to pop out of no where and sent off the clay bombs that Derieda is obsessed. But they some how managed to slip away right after they were done. The trio did not have a chance to fight them.

The war is on!

I'm really sorry for this very crappy chapter full of boring stuff. I'm really stressed right now and I have very little time to write fics… sorry. I would promise a better next chapter… but I can't really control my schedule so… please put up with my horrible writing for another while until everything calms down.

Ok people, I've decided to abandon the whole idea of pairings for this fic. This will be purely a deep friendship and loyalty fic…. Hope I didn't spoil anything…. Those of you who love pairing, I must say I'm very, very, very sorry.

Sorry for the late update….

Shiho signing off!

Review!!!! Really little people reviewed last time… I hope more people review this time, the reviews encourages Shiho to write better. It assures Shiho that people is reading my story and actually likes it.

JA!


	8. Deaths

The Last Hope

Summary: Post Sasuke Retrieval after failing to bring Sasuke back, Konoha blamed everything on Naruto. In blind anger, Naruto ran to the only place he could think of the Akastuki! Gaara, after hearing the news joins his only friend. Neji, fallen into the hands of Orochimaru, earns the biggest secret of the Hyuuga clan.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own Naruto. Or else the real Naruto story is going to be the exact same thing as what I'm writing right now. if I own Naruto, the show would probably also be yaoi…. But I do own the new ideas in my stories though… most of them will come later… if you really want to copy me, do send a email to me before you copy it…. Nah, I don't think anyone likes this idea this much that they'll copy it…XD!

"Speech"

'Thinking'

On with the story!

* * *

General POV 

It's been three weeks since the declaration of war between the Akatsuki and the shinobi villages. All of the shinobi forces of the five major villages were gathered in Konoha. Ever since their promotion to chunin, the trio have been sitting in on the Konoha clan counsel meetings. They were not allowed to participate in the front lines since there were still fears of them betraying the village. However they were immediately drafted into ANBU and named Konoha's or should I say the five village's last defence. Their squad consisted of Gaara, who was drafted over from Suna, Itachi, who was named the ANBU captain for his advanced experience and surprisingly Haku, who was the medic of the group (Haku's mask is the same as the one she used in the wave country, except with a Konoha symbol instead of Kiri symbol). No one objected to this assignment, after all they are the best shinobis that's in the alliance.

The arrangement however left various weaknesses, especially in the offensive line of the five-village's forces. So far the news from the frontlines were not good; although out numbered, the Akatsuki and the Oto contained only the best of the best, and most of them are missing-nins. Unlike the shinobi of the five-villages, they did not care of the casualties and bloodshed. They had no need to look after each other in their mind, if you die it's because you are weak, you more or less deserve it. If they treat their comrads like dirt, it was obvious that they ould not care what happens to their enermies or their families.

In the five-villages, they had to look after the genins who consists to about half of their forces. Even the chunins need people to take care of them, only jounin or above can stand a chance against the best out of the best of missing nins. The casualties of genins were exceptionally high, after all, the enemy consisted of only shinobis that are either ANBU or higher in rank. The five-village alliance lost to about 200 genins within the three weeks. The rookie nine plus team Gai also took a lot of damage.

Asuma was killed by Sasori's puppet army…

Chouji died by the hands of Sakon and Ukon who he severely under estimated…

Sakura was crushed by Tayuya, never standing a chance... (AN: Yay! I finally got rid of her)

Kiba was permanently paralysed by an encounter with Kimimaro Kaguya (AN: Is it just me, or do you people also find his bones scary?)…

Shino's right leg was shattered after Jirobo fell on it…(AN: Ouch... I would not want to be Shino...)

Lee's injuries from his fight with Gaara in the first chunin exam proved to be fatal when he fought Kakuzu…

* * *

However the enemy lines suffered also…. Some of their best were also KIA (Killed in Action), even though their casualty numbers don't even com close to the ones of the five village alliance. 

Jirobo was killed by Hinata who was extremely mad after loosing both teammates…

Kidomaru lost to Shikamaru in a fight of tactic analyzing…

Kakuzu died by the hand of Gai, who went berserk after loosing his prized pupil. He even went as far as asking Kakashi for help…

* * *

The fights only got harder as time went on. The Kages realized that they are running out of options, the number difference between the two forces was decreasing dramatically; they were loosing their only advantage. Jiraiya was the only Kage leveled shinobi on their side that's on the front lines, and his hands were full with Orochimaru. The Kages knew that if they wanted to decrease the number of casualties, their only two choices were to either put the "ex-missing-nin" ANBU team on to the front lines, or to go on the battle fields themselves. Putting the "ex missing nin" ANBU team was decided as the better choice. Although their loyalties were still in question, especially Naruto's, putting such good shinobi on the defense line is a big waste of skill. After all if the Kages go on, a lot of attention would be spent on trying to protect the Kages, it might make the situation worse. Although there were protests from the Hyuuga clan, especially the Branch clan members that were freed by Neji. They did not want to risk the best leader they had so far. 

So, orders were sent out for the "ex-missing-nin" ANBU team to report to the front lines which were rapidly becoming closer to the village. Everyone dreaded the first encounter of the missing nins. At least the front lines were happy, they would finaaly get the help they needed!

* * *

When the team arrived, the battle already started nad about to end. Things were not looking good for the Five Village Alliance. A mass amount of shinobi, including Kakashi was injured from Deidara's "liberal" use of exploding clay animals. He was about to make his sculpture of himself explode killing all of the injured when _a tick of pocky_ was shot right at his left eye. It seems that our elder Uchiha lost his kunai once again. While the alliance looked at the stick of strawberry pocky in confusion, to their surprise, half of the Akatsuki took a step back. What was so scary about a stick of _pocky_? 

Meanwhile Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame looked around alarmed while backing up and crashing into each other. Hidan, the only Akatsuki that participated in the battle that still managed to remain passive managed to call out shakily, "Itachi? Where are you…? this is not funny… come out. You are the only one I know who uses pocky sticks as weapons. I know you can't find your kunai…!"

The shinobi of the alliance blinked in surprise. Itachi? Itachi Uchiha? He's here already? Why would the legendary Uchiha use pocky as a weapon? True to Hidan's words, a certain Itachi Uchiha appeared out of no where, looking like an incarnation of death, picked up the pocky stick and said in a hurt voice, "I hate you; you made waste a stick of perfectly good pocky!!!" Everyone except the Akatsuki members was immediately floored. This used to be an S-classed missing nin? Before they could finish their train of thought, Deidara cut in, "Well, it's not my fault that you lost your kunai right before battle…**again**!" he paused… blinked…, "Hey wait… I forgot... you are a traitor, you traitor!!! You wrecked a perfect chance to create BOOM art… _burst in to tears_… I can't believe you …sniffle… you wrecked my chance of making my self go BOOM!!" He then ran around in tears before promptly stopping beside Sasori pouting, "Sasori no Danna! Back me up!" the Five Village Alliance watched wide eyed in shock… was this the true face of the infamous Akatsuki… the organization of shadows?

Suddenly, Naruto and Gaara dropped in from no where and said, "Hi Sasori!" to _a random Konoha shinobi_. It seems that Sasori abandoned his old body when he saw the stick of pocky, and made a random corpse on the ground into and emergency puppet body when Deidara was whining. However he did not count on Naruto and Gaara in the shadows seeing his every move. Deidara blinked and glomped Sasori's new body and started to cry like a baby clinging on Sasori in the process, "…sniffle… Sasori no Danna!!!! Why are you hiding from me!!!! Don't leave me here….!!!!!! Itachi-sama is scary….!!!! He might eat me…!!!!!!" Itachi sweat dropped, 'I don't eat humans though…' Naruto, Gaara and Sasori had a vein popping, Kisame and Hidan ran away long time ago, the rest of the shinobi population on both sides deadpanned and most of them were doing a wonderful impression of a fish.

That was when Sasuke and Neji decided to make an appearance, causing a lot of the Oto shinobi to bow then quickly jumping up after realizing what they did. Haku also came out, sweat dropping heavily. Neji looked like he was trying to hide his laughter, Sasuke sighed and said, "And here I thought that the Akatsuki members are more normal then Oto members… they are more powerful than most people…. But no, their members are weirder!"

He was greeted with interested eyes of all the shinobi on the field except Neji who finally burst out laughing. Sasuke sighed, palmed his face and said, "Orochimaru… it takes him two hours everyday to pick out his make up and clothing everyday…. Even though that he picks the same one every time."

"Once …laugh…," Neji continued, "We were on a mission …snickering… his …gasp for breath… sandals got destroyed by a lava jutsu …laugh… he pouted and sweared on the whole way back."

"Kukukuku…" a voice sounded, Sasuke and Neji jumped and looked around in alarm, "I do not appreciate people talking behind my back… Kukukuku…. Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun…"

To be continued...

* * *

Hiya… hope this Chapter was better than the last one. I was half asleep when I wrote the last one…. It was really crappy… right? 

Oh well…. I have decided on the pairing matter…. We are going to have a re-vote…two choices:

NarutoXSasuke  
NejiXTenten  
GaaraXHinata

Or we can just do **no pairings** at all for the four of them….

I also want you guys vote on Itachi's girlfriend and possibly his future wife…. I'm so evil… _smirk_...

Haku _(vote this one!!!!! I think it's really KAWAII!!! Remember… I made her a girl!)  
_Shizune _(don't ask how I came up with this…. Sweat drop…)  
_Kurenai _(I suppose… if she goes with Itachi… Who would Kakashi be with?)  
_Anko _(kind of saving her for Iruka…)  
_OC _(don't pick this one please…I have problems with OCs…)_

If you have any suggestions... tell me!! But... the girl has to a very strong shinobi... one that can actually control Itachi... Also... for Itachi, I decided to not do a Yaoi pairing. Sorry, but someone need to carry on the Uchiha clan since Sasuke won't be the one.

**xxxWarning…. If Anko goes with Itachi it's likely that I will kill Iruka…. Same thing with Kurenai…xxx**

I think that's enough for you people to think about…

I know that last chapter was not so good, but I was expecting more than one review... I hope I get more this time... youcan even bash me if you want... I need reassurance that people are actually reading my crappy story! XD

Ja ne!


	9. Again

**This is a very important note that can ****affect the course of the entire story.**

I have stated in my profile that I'm going on Hiatus for all of my stories, including this one. If you didn't know that then I apologize here for any inconvenience.** However,** after reading chapter 367 of the manga, my interest on Naruto have somewhat come back. Yesterday, I went back and read the story and was rather appalled by the writing skills (or I should say the lack of) that I have displayed. Based on that, I have decided to revise the entire story. I will post the revised version under the title "The Last Hope-Revised" or something to that effect and keep this story as it is. **But**, although I will not change the plot of the already written part much, the writing style and some details will for sure change. For the fans of this story, I'm sorry. I do hope that you will like the revised version though.** If,** after reading the revised version, enough people still likes this version better, I will not abandon this story and try to continue at this style, but updates **will** be slow. Once again I apologize to all my loyal readers.


End file.
